


light these dark places

by anenko



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: fornicari, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I'm too violent,<br/>Too volatile to touch you,<br/>Fill you with my demons.<br/>But these hands are too hungry to be gentle. -- Surface by Orisha</p>
            </blockquote>





	light these dark places

Ban is not a good man. He is not a good man, but he's _tried,_ because Ginji deserves so much better. Ginji should have--should have, have what? Ban can't think, can't imagine Ginji anywhere else, anything but here and now--better than this: Ban's body hard against his, mouth open against the column of his throat.

Ban is death, destruction, a curse to all who know him, and he is leaving bruises on Ginji's hips. He is hurting Ginji, and Ginji is too stupid, too _trusting_ to know what Ban is, what Ban wants. Ban wants to fuck, get fucked, everything, _Ginji._ He's not a good man, but he wants this too much to be sorry, and--

Ginji's hands fist in Ban's hair. Electricity flickers around his fingertips, makes Ban's head ring, his heart stutter. Ginji's teeth shine wetly behind parted lips, and his eyes are narrow, glowing. He pulls Ban forward, and neither of them can think of stopping anymore.

Ginji knows exactly what Ban is.

Ban should know better than to forget who Ginji is.


End file.
